Westchester's Next Top Model
by Fantasy-Escapism
Summary: The competition is on, who has what it takes to be Westchester's next top model? We'll let Massie decide.
1. Chapter 1

Massie Block sat at her white mac book air, tapping her Essie manicured nails on the bottom of the key board. She was thinking hard, trying to come up with an original idea for the best party the girls of OCD had ever been to.

Her birthday was in just three weeks, and she had absolutely no idea what to do. Of course the alpha would not admit that though, she had told everyone that she had it planned down to the very last detail. It was a blatant lie, but they didn't have to know that.

Massie sighed, "Help me Bean."

Her little black pug just yapped.

"Fine, I'll do it on my own."

She picked up a copy of _Cosmo _off her desk and flipped through the pages, searching for inspiration. Nothing stood out at her, until she found a full page ad for America's Next Top Model.

"That's it!" She nearly screamed, startling Bean. "The theme of my birthday is going to be 'Westchester's Next Top Model'. Bean, I'm an absolute genius!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys, so I hope this seems interesting, review and let me know! Massie will be inviting 13 girls, and so far I have 8 of them, YOU can choose the other 5! Simply submit a character, tell me everything you think I should know about them and I'll choose 5 to put in the story. Thanks guys :D<br>_**


	2. Chapter 2

Massie was on the point of being late, _an alpha is never late _She scolded herself. She grabbed her Moschino quilted purse, and the small purple box that held her hand made party invitations, then hurried out the door to the range rover.

"Good morning Miss Block, will Miss Lyons be joining us?" Isaac asked.

"What? She's not here yet?" Massie screeched, just as Claire ran up behind her.

"Hey Mass, sorry I'm late!"

"Kuhlaire, if you want to ride with me, you better not be late ever again. You're holding me up, and I can't be late, especially not today!"

"Why? What's so special about today?"

"You'll see." She smirked, holding up the box.

Claire just looked at her, then followed her into the Range Rover.

Massie waited until Alicia Dylan and Kristen had joined them before she spoke about what was in the box. "So, as you know my birthday is coming up, and I've been keeping the information very private, so not even you girls know what's happening. But today, that changes.

"Ehmagawd!" Screamed Alicia, "This is so exciting!"

"It's going to be ahmazing." Dylan grin-squealed.

"Is that what's in the box?" Asked Claire.

"So, are you going to tell us the deets?" Kristen demanded."

"Girls, calm down, of course I'm going to tell you, but you have to keep it on the DL, especially _you _Alicia!"

Alicia nodded mutely, and Massie continued: "So, it's going to be a very exclusive, all weekend long party, and there are only thirteen guests, who are all girls."

"It's all girls?" Dylan said, disappointed. This earned her a scathing look from Massie.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it won't be ahmazing. Don't judge, I haven't even told you the theme yet."

"Oh, what is it?" Asked Claire.

"I bet it's good." Kristen piped up.

Massie smiled, then said in a showy voice: "Westchester's Next Top Model."

Her announcement was met by a chorus of 'Ehmagawds' from her best friends.

"Today, at lunch I will send a text to all the guests, telling them to come to a certain place, where I will give each of them their 'Massie Mail' Invitations. The party is not next weekend, but the one after, and we will be going to New York City, where my parents have rented out a penthouse apartment at a five star hotel, on 5th Avenue. We leave on Friday afternoon, and come back on Sunday evening, so we will have to fit all the challenges into one weekend. I will be the host, like Tyra, and it's going to be absolutely ahmazing!"

Alicia, Dylan, Kristena dn Claire were screaming with excitement, and it took Massie all she had to control herself, and not join in.

"This is going to be totally fabulous!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Oh it will be, it definitely will be." Massie smirked.

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was full of noise as the girls took their seats at table 18. Massie took out her iphone and started tapping away. As Kristen tried to look over her shoulder, she shielded the screen, and glared at her.<p>

"You'll see when I send it to you! Gawd Kris, be patient." She pressed send, and a few seconds later, all her friends cell phones went off, signaling the awaited text.

_Hello Girls, _

_Do you want to be on top? Well here's your chance, congratulations you're in the running to be Westchester's Next Top Model. Don't pass up this opportunity, you have one chance and one chance only. __Be at Pinkberry at the Westchester Mall at 4:00pm this afternoon to become a member of the top model house. _

_~Massie Block~_

Several other girls around the room were also looking at their phones, and suddenly the room was buzzing with the news, as everyone turned to look at the one and only Massie Block. She bathed in the spotlight and the glory of the moment as thirteen girls grinned excitedly, and the remainder either tried desperately to hide their disappoint, or looking expectantly at their phones.

Massie Block loved this feeling. She was on top, right where she belonged.

**So here's the next chapter, hope you like it. I'm going to leave you hanging until the next chapter to find out who of your submitted characters I have chosen to be in the story, so keep reading. **

**To The Omnipresent Reviewer, challenge accepted :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here you are, the submitted characters have been chosen, and because I just couldn't decide and I liked them all, I ditched a couple of my own characters so you could all be part of the story. **

**Hope you like it, I will continue updating because I'm really enjoying writing this, and you'll have to wait and see who the fellow judges are, but you'll be finding out in the next chapter.**

Thirteen girls stood outside Pinkberry in the Westchester Mall. They knew that a Massie Block party was not to be missed, and none of them were about to pass up the opportunity of being part of the exclusive group deemed cool enough by Massie to attend the party of the year.

Of course there were Alicia, Dylan, Kristen and Claire, along as several other girls, a few that some members of the PC didn't happen to know.

"Wait a minute." Said Claire suddenly, "Is that, _Olivia Ryan_?"

The other girls turned and stared, sure enough there was Fauxlivia, standing against the wall with a tall blonde girl with sparkling green eyes and a dancer's body.

"There has to be a mistake, Massie hates her, she'd never invite her." Kristen reasoned.

"Who's that girl she's with? I don't think I've seen her before." Dylan pondered.

"That girls, is Ella Longoria. She's in my dance class." Said Alicia, "You haven't seen her because she's home schooled so she doesn't have many friends outside of dancing, but Massie see's potential."

"Looks like Olivia's snapped her up pretty fast." Pouted Claire.

"Yes well Liv already knows her, besides Ellie is nice to everyone, even if she doesn't like them. I'm sure we can change that though. Even Ellie wouldn't choose Olivia over The Pretty Committee." Alicia shrugged, scouring the crowd of girls for anyone else she might have some goss on.

"And over there, the girl with blonde locks, that's Tori Mcbride. She just transferred here from some posh boarding school in Conneticut. Obviously, she thinks she's the best thing around, a bit of a threat honestly. Maybe that's why Massie invited her."

Suddenly, Massie appeared out of nowhere. She was standing on the steps in front of them holding the purple box, and looking expectantly at the girls, who were instantly quiet.

"Hello Girls, I see you've all decided to come, that's good because I know that you would really regret it if you hadn't."

"I missed out on figure skating practice for this." A quiet looking girl muttered from the back.

"Well Celius, you made the right decision. Figure skating can be done anytime, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. My birthday is just around the corner, and I've selected you very lucky girls to celebrate it with me. I'm sure you all would have guessed from the text I sent you this afternoon that the theme of this marvelous party, is 'Westchester's Next Top Model'. Basically, I think each of you has the talent and potential to have a shot at being a top model. In this box, I hold the invitations to a weekend of being treated like super star models. As I call your name, you can come and get your invitation, but do not open it. If I do not call your name, then you have no reason to be here, and should leave immediately."

Massie took the lid off the box, and pulled out a white envelope, with _Massie Mail _printed on the front in purple block letters.

"Alexandra Williams."

A pretty girl with pale skin and black hair made her way up the steps to Massie, where she was handed the envelope.

"Congratulations, you're in the running to be Westchester's next top model." Massie said. She mentally noted how the girls blue eyes stood out under her curly lashes and her pouty lips were accentuated by her hot pink lipstick. _She's quite striking_, _she could go far._

As Alexandra returned to her spot, Massie called out another name.

"Alicia Rivera."

The Spanish beauty walked confidently up to Massie, with a winning smile she took the envelope and returned to her friends. _She thinks she's going to win_ Massie thought, _she thinks because she's my best friend I'm going to play favourites. Well I'm not, she's going to have to make it on her talent alone._

"Celius Mazia"

The girl who had blown off figure skating to receive an invitation shuffled up the steps, looking very self-conscious as she received her envelope. Massie watched her, and inwardly shook her head. Celius could really be a thing of beauty with a little bit of help. Her deep olive toned skin was better than anything Massie could have after a whole summer sunning in the Hamptons. If they brought a little life to her hair and a confident smile to her face, with a little bit of makeup she could look amazing.

"Charisma Astra."

A strange name, Massie thought, but it suited this girl well. As she approached Massie, her boobs bounced a bit, they looked as big as Alicia's if not bigger. Her thick curly hair fanned around her face as she walked, and her red lips were curled up in an angelic smirk. If there was such a thing as an angelic smirk, but it was the only way Massie could describe it. She made her way back down the steps, her four inch heels not a problem in the least. This girl seemed to belong on the runway.

"Claire Lyons."

Massie fought to keep her face composed as Claire walked up casually. At least she wasn't wearing keds today, but she had no stand out features or presence. She looked happy to be there, but not at all fazed by the competition like the other girls did. Massie could tell she wasn't going to get far without some advice and a decent makeover.

"Dylan Marvil"

Dylan practically bounced up to Massie, she had so much energy, and she filled the room with bubbliness. It was infectious, and her stunning red hair made her stand out just a bit more. But as she turned around after being handed her envelope, her heels caused her to wobble a bit. Luckily barely anyone noticed, and she carefully trotted back to stand beside Claire.

"Ella Longoria"

This girl had such natural grace and poise, that Massie was jealous as she handed over the envelope. "Congratulations, you're in the running to be Westchester's next top model."

Ella looked every part a model, her long wavy blonde hair reached almost to her waste, her slim dancers body was to die for and she had a charismatic charm about her that seemed to make everybody want to smile. She glided back down the steps, the invitation clasped tightly in her hand.

"Hayley Anderson"

The girl walked up to Massie, not a hint of fear or awe showing. She was laid back and took her time, she oozed confidence. Hayley obviously knew herself, and she wasn't about to let anybody boss her around. Her penetrating blue eyes peeked out from a thick chocolate brown fringe and were framed by long lashes that barely needed mascara.

"Kristen Gregory"

The sporty girl's long legs swallowed up the ground in quick strides as she reached her best friend and took the envelope with a grin. She was tall and athletic looking, with a boyish figure, but she rocked it.

"Monique Fisher"

A brown haired beauty stepped forward. She was very quiet, but she didn't need to talk, her vibrant green eyes seemed to do that for her. She wore a bandeau that clearly showed off her flat stomach and pierced belly button, as well as a dolphin tattoo on her lower back. Taking the envelope, she walked back to her spot against the wall, without a sound.

"Olivia Ryan"

The blond nearly tripped over herself as she stumbled towards Massie in six inch heels, giggling and flicking her hair over her shoulder, with her plastic looking nose stuck up in the air. Massie handed her the envelope, holding back a smirk. Olivia was too ditzy to get anywhere, sure she was beautiful but she couldn't be a model.

"And finally, Tori McBride."

A stunning girl with buttery gold locks emerged from the crowd and strutted up to Massie, taking the envelope and stopping for a moment to stare into Massie's amber eyes with her own emerald ones. But Massie stared her down warningly, and eventually Tori gritted her teeth and turned away. _This one's going to be trouble ._Massie thought to herself.

"Now listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once." Massie commanded, "You have made it through to the first round of Westchester's Next Top Model, but who has what it takes to go all the way? We'll be seeing soon.

"On the Friday after next you will bring your luggage to my estate by eight in the morning. What you need to bring is listed in your _Massie Mail_. That afternoon, straight after school we will be travelling to New York City, where we will be staying Friday and Saturday night, and you will be completing the challenges I have chosen for you, to see who becomes Westchester's Next Top Model. The judges and I will choose someone after each challenge who will no longer be in the running, however they can still participate in the challenges if they wish to. The winner will be chosen on Sunday afternoon, and their prize will include coming on a three week cruise with me around Europe in the summer vacation, with the remainder of the summer being spent in a chateaux in France. She will also be on the front cover of OCD's magazine next month, and receive a MAC thousand dollar gift card."

Pink berry was filled with excited chattering, and Massie had to clap her hands for the girls attention. "Now, you may open your _Massie Mail." _She watched with delight as the thirteen girlsopened the envelopes and read them.

The chatter started up again, so Massie joined Alicia Dylan Kristen and Claire.

"I love it Mass!" Alicia exclaimed.

"It's genius." Kristen agreed.

"But why did you invite Olivia?" Claire was still annoyed about it.

"Because we need to put her back in her place, and this is the perfect way to do it. Besides, it will give us a little bit of fun." Smirked Massie.

The other girls nodded, realising what she meant.

"And what are your reasons for inviting all the rest?" Alicia wanted to know.

"Well, I like some of them. But Tori, she's one to look out for, we need to bring her down a notch. Ellie is good, she has a lot of potential, Charisma and Alexandra have a bit too. Hayley and Monique, they could do with a bit of work, but I could get them in shape. Then there's Celius, well she's my little project."

"Little project?" Kristen darted a look at the olive skinned girl.

"You know, like Claire, she has a lot more potential than she thinks she does, it's my job to help her find it."

"Oh." The other girls said in unison.

"Yes, now hurry up, Isaac is waiting for us."

**I would just like to say opinions expressed by the characters (namely Massie) are not opinions i hold myself, we all know she's a bitch and doesn't like things that are not her definition of 'normal'. **

**Thanks for reading, please review :)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

The Block's front hallway was overflowing with Louis Vuitton suitcases and travel bags.

"Massie." Said Kendra as she picked her way through them all, "I don't know if we'll be able to fit all of these in the-"

"Ssh Mum!" Massie interrupted, pulling her mother aside. "We'll make them fit, and if they don't I'll tell Isaac to bring them up in the range rover."

"Well, I do think that would be a good idea, and it does help that we took the party supplies up yesterday."

"Exactly Mum, so stop stressing. Everything is under control." She soothed, turning to the front door where Olivia had just arrived with two huge Gucci suitcases.

"_Ohlivia_, you do not need that much for one weekend." She said blandly, with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes I do! You never know what's going to happen." Olivia replied.

"Well I do, and you are nawt bringing those, you can put everything you need into one of them and leave the other here." Massie commanded, turning her attention to a new arrival.

It was Tori. Massie looked over her outfit, light wash denim jeans with a Ralph Lauren blazer open over a white ruffled men's style shirt, with Michael Antonio over the knee grey boots. Her hair was done in a loose bun on the top of her head.

"Nice." She nodded approvingly, "Put your things over there."

Tori smiled fakely, "Of course."

"And Tori, on the way to New York you'll be sitting next to me, I'd love to have a little talk with you."

Tori raised her eyebrow, and Massie continued, "Don't think you're special or anything, I'm doing the same with each of the girls. It's for the competition."

"Sure." Tori answered a bit uneasily.

"Good, you can go now."

As Tori left, Claire came in with her old duffel bag. "Morning Mass." She said cheerily.

Massie sighed, "Claire come with me." She led Claire up to her room, where she found her old juicy couture travel bag.

"A top model does not carry her designer clothing around in a duffel bag."

"Well, I don't have much designer things." Claire admitted.

"Ugh, okay Claire, take whatever you want from _that _side of the closet. But don't touch anything on this side." Massie said, leaving the room. "And hurry, we leave in twenty minutes!"

Olivia was still transferring things from one suitcase to another.

"What are you still doing here?" Demanded Massie.

"I just like can't choose what not to take, it's so hard. I like all of my stuff so much."

"Why don't I make it easier for you." She grabbed a pile of clothes and shoved them into the carefully packed suitcase then slammed the lid. "When I come back in five minutes you should be gone and your other suitcase should be in there." She pointed to a large hall cupboard then stomped off to the kitchen.

"Breakfast Miss Massie?" Inez offered her a low fat yoghurt with fresh berries, but Massie pushed it away. "I don't have time right now." She took out her glossip girl and reapplied, then whipped out her phone to text the girls.

_**Massiekur:**_**Change of plan, I know I said I would pick you up like usual and get Isaac to bring your luggage back, but i want you here ASAP.**

_**BigRedHead: **_**What's up?**

_**HolaGurrl:**_**Almost done packing, I'll be there soon**

**Massiekur: The torment begins now.**

**BigRedHead: Ooh I can't wait**

_**SexySportsBabe**_**: I don't know if my mum can get me there**

_**Massiekur:**_** Kris yu'll be here or you're disinvited. **

_**BigRedHead:**_** Who's our first victim**

_**Massiekur:**_** Fauxlivia Abviously.**

_**SexySportsBabe:**_** I'm on my way.**

Massie smiled to herself, this weekend was not just about celebrating her birthday in style, it was a way of reinstating her alpha status. She had her reasons for inviting each of the girls, she wanted to see the potential of each them, who had what it took to be popular, and who was a waste of time. Who could be of use, and who needed to be molded into a perfect Massie worshiper.

Some of them needed to be put in their place. Like Tori, she was too much of a threat at the moment and Massie had to show her who was in charge around here. Then there was Fauxlivia, well she was just there for fun, Massie would spend the weekend meddling with her and eventually she would break. Then they needn't be bothered with her again.

Sure enough, when Massie returned to the entrance hall, Olivia was gone, and only one of her suitcases remained. The other one was tucked into the hall closet. Massie was assessing each girls bags when Claire arrived at her side, the juicy couture travel bag neatly packed and at her side.

"Good, you can put it with the rest." She instructed, "The others will be here soon, I told them to come here instead of us picking them up as usual."

Dylan Alicia and Kristen arrived within the next two minutes, and Massie quickly explained what she was planning.

"We only have ten minutes left to do what I have planned so we need to work fast. We are going to go through a couple of suitcases, and see if any changes need to be made to the girls packing."

While she smirked evilly, she noticed that Claire seemed uneasy.

"Oh come on Claire, it's not like we're doing anything that bad." She grabbed the nearest suitcase and looked at the luggage tag.

"It's Tori's. Damn, she has a padlock on it, she knows we'd go through her things."

"What about Fauxlivia's?" Asked Dylan, "You said we were going to mess with her first."

"Yes, that's the main reason I got you to come. She brought two suitcases and I told her she has to leave one here, it's in the closet. Claire can you bring it out for us?"

Claire obediently pulled Olivia's huge suitcase out of the hall closet and set it down in front of them.

"Of course she would never think to use a padlock." Massie commented, opening it up.

There were all sorts of unnecessary items, Olivia really didn't know how to pack. Alicia opened the suitcase Olivia had decided to take, and they saw that it was filled to the brim with clothes, shoes and flat irons, as well as four makeup bags and a big pink teddy bear.

Massie disappeared for a moment, and when she came back she was carrying two pairs of scissors. She handed a pair to Alicia and one to Kristen. "Claire, Dylan, she doesn't need that much makeup for two days, help yourselves."

The girls spent the next five minutes mercilessly chopping random pieces of clothing, and switching items. The pink teddy bear was the first to switch suitcases, but not before a hole was made in its left foot, courtesy of Alicia.

Kristen severed the cords on three flat irons and a hairdryer, while Massie poured the contents of shampoo bottles down the bathroom sink.

"You know, this anti-frizz stuff looks useful." Dylan commented, putting into her own bag.

"If we take out all her swimsuits, she won't be able to come to the pool." Said Claire, who was now getting in to it. She pulled out every bikini she could find and ditched it into Olivia's discarded suitcase, along with her best dress.

"Good one Claire, she'll have to miss out on the water themed photo shoot. If she even makes it that far." Massie laughed. "Now remember girls, it has to look as though it hasn't been tampered with too much." She removed two of the makeup bags.

In the end, Olivia's bag was repacked exactly the way it had been before minus the bear, all swimsuits, anti-frizz serum and with only two makeup bags. The flat irons and hair dryer were still there, but none of them were in working order, and the shampoo bottles were empty.

"Perfect." Smirked Massie, putting the second suitcase back into the closet as Dylan zipped up the other one.

"She won't be able to make it through the weekend with her hair a mess and barely any makeup." Alicia said, "Or that pink bear she's so attached to."

"But she's too dumb to realize we did it." Said Kristen.

"Maybe she'll be suspicious about the ripped clothes, but the rest she won't realize, she'll just think it was an accident or her own fault." Claire Agreed.

"Come on girls, we have to go or we'll be late. Not a word of this to anyone, and we can watch Fauxlivia deteriorate all weekend." Massie instructed.

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever but when I started this story I was writing from my sickbed and since I've gotten better life has been full on and I just haven't had time to write, as well as having a minor case of writers block. However I intend to continue this story so don't worry, and I will be trying to get a new chapter up every second to third day. Bear with me people I'm sorry I don't have all the time in the world but I am really enjoying writing this and hope you enjoy! Please Review x**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am SO SO SO SO sorry. How long has it been? Years? I don't know, but I hit a pretty hard part of my life and even though I've been occasionally writing more of this story, it wasn't until a few months ago that I really started again. But I was so afraid that I'd end up forgetting about it like I did last time that I didn't post any of it for a while and now I've written quite a few chapters ahead of this one and still going strong, so please bear with me and forgive me for deserting you all. Please review and give me ideas :) **

The morning dragged on for Massie, but the whole school was talking about her party, and she loved it. The excitement and wonder of her guests was obvious.

Walking down the hallway after first period she could hear the rumors that had spread about her birthday. She had kept it top secret, and no one but the Pretty Committee knew anything more than the information she had shared when giving out the invitations. But still everyone was sharing what they had heard of the big occasion.

"She's rented out a whole hotel just for the weekend." Priscilla May whispered to Katy Hawthorne. "And she's got Tyra Banks coming in to mentor!" Katy whispered back.

"I heard they get to do a shoot for Ralph Lauren." Someone was saying.

"No, no. It's for Bergdorf's, not even Massie could get a shoot for an actual designer."

This last remark angered Massie, but she kept her cool and pretended not to hear. These girls were just jealous they hadn't been chosen, on Monday they would hear the full extent of her party's amazingness.

…..

As the final bell rang at the end of the day, students rushed from their classes and out to the parking lot. The double doors opened, and Massie was standing at the top of the steps which lead down to the pick-up zone. Behind her were her guests, who let out a collective gasp as Massie stepped aside to reveal a large black stretch limousine waiting for them.

"Ladies, New York awaits!" She said with her famous grin, gesturing for them to enter the limo.

A young man in a crisp suit held the door open for the guests, and they all waved goodbye to the envious girls still standing around the parking lot watching in disbelief.

Massie sighed and leaned back against the tan leather seat, took a sip of her Evian filled champagne flute and took in the beat of the latest Rihanna song which was booming from the ipod dock.

"So Tori, tell me about yourself." She said turning to the girl beside her.

"What is there to tell?" Tori had suddenly regained the air of superiority that Massie had decided needed to be crushed.

"Well you're new around here, what made you transfer from Connecticut?"

"My Mother got a new job in New York and OCD offers a better education than Connecticut."

Massie laughed, "I doubt it, my cousin boarded at Charles F. Whitcomb, that is where you went I understand?" With a nod from Tori she continued: "And I know for a fact that she received an extremely good education. So tell me the real reason you decided to move to New York?"

Tori suddenly looked worried, Massie had obviously struck a goldmine and she just needed to dig a little deeper.

"From what I've heard you were the 'it girl' of Whitcomb, so why would you give that up?"

"I don't know Massie, maybe you can tell me, why would you give up being Alpha?"

"I wouldn't."

"Exactly, it's not a decision you make, it gets made for you."

"I couldn't imagine what it must feel like to be stripped of your throne Tori, but I must say if an Alpha is truly in control she will not give any opportunity to be overthrown. Take me for example, nothing and I mean _nothing_ could overthrow me." There was a warning in her words, it was apparent in the tone she used and Tori realized it.

"Of course not, everybody's seen what happened to those who tried."

"Exactly Tori, you learn fast."

The conversation was over, Massie had all the information she needed for the moment. Tori had been Alpha back in Connecticut until someone else replaced her, and whatever the results of Tori's slip from the throne were, they had caused her to flee to Westchester.

….

The limousine pulled up outside an extravagant building overlooking Central Park, and the girls filed out one by one. Inside the doorman bowed to them, and they were met by Kendra Block, who ushered them into an elevator headed for the top floor.

When the doors glided open they were standing in a spacious foyer with many rooms leading off it. Massie lead them through into a living room, "This is where you can rest between your challenges as top model contestants." She then continued into another, larger room, "And this is where we will be sleeping."

It was a large room designed for functions and parties, but the usual furniture had been taken out and replaced with six single beds along each wall, and against the far wall, a slightly bigger bed for the birthday girl. Each bed had its own little table with a lamp beside it, and room underneath to store suitcases. There was a large bathroom coming off one side of the room, with a Jacuzzi the girls would be sure to enjoy later on.

Each guest chose a bed, and their luggage was brought up for them to unpack.

"Okay girls, you have ten minutes to sort out your space before I expect you in the dining room."

"Where's the dining room?" Alicia asked.

"Kendra will escort you there in exactly ten minutes. So hurry up." Massie left and the girls were left to unpack.

From across the hall she heard the deafening shriek of Olivia as she opened her suitcase.

"Olivia, what's wrong?" Claire asked innocently.

"My things! My bear Penelope isn't in here and neither is half of my stuff." She wailed.

"You must have brought the wrong bag." Kristen said, joining the small group of girls clustered around Olivia's bed.

"But I'm sure I put everything in this suitcase!" Tears filled her eyes as she went through the rest of her suitcase, revealing several rips in her beautiful garments.

"It will be okay Olivia, you can borrow my things." Said Ella, hugging her.

"Yeah me too." Alex offered.

Olivia dried her eyes and the girls returned to organizing their things, but Tori whose bed was next to Olivia's remained staring at the contents of the suitcase, a deep frown set in her features. This was no accident, Olivia was just too dumb to realize someone had been messing with her.


End file.
